1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hospital grade receptacles and, more specifically to a hospital grade receptacle having a new improved identifier.
2. Background of the Invention
The National Electric Code published by the National Fire Protection Association, and as revised from time to time specifies that receptacles that are used in hospitals and may be wired to an emergency power supply branch circuit be designated with a distinguishing feature. This requirement is commonly met by marking hospital grade receptacles with a distinctive color such as, for example, a green dot. In contrast, general purpose receptacles located within a hospital are normally of a non-conspicuous color such as ivory or white without a distinguishing mark. It is to be noted that electrical receptacle manufactures may manufacture as many as four different grades of receptacles which are classified as residential grade receptacles, commercial grade receptacles, industrial grade receptacles and hospital grade receptacles. Of the four grades, the hospital grade receptacle is made to the highest and most rigid mechanical and electrical standards. The distinctive color, such as the green dot permits health care personnel to immediately identify the receptacle as being both a hospital grade receptacle and that it may be connected to an emergency power supply branch circuit of the hospital. Unfortunately, the green dot can not indicate to a health care person that the hospital grade receptacle is connected to a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d emergency power supply branch circuit and is ready to power equipment connected to it. Thus, in those instances where there is an immediate need to connect a medical device to a source of power, the health care person may unknowingly plug the needed device into a hospital grade receptacle that is not connected to a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d circuit. As the device that is plugged in will not operate because the receptacle in not currently energized, the health care person may reasonably assume that the non-operating device is defective, not that the device is connected to a receptacle with no power, and will lose valuable time searching for another device to use. Clearly, what is needed is a receptacle that can be easily and readily identified by a health care person that the receptacle is not only a hospital grade receptacle but, in addition, that the receptacle is connected to a live electrical circuit.
This invention is directed to a receptacle having an indicator which identifies the receptacle as being a hospital grade receptacle. The indicator can be a green colored window in the receptacle face that is always visible. A light emitting means such as a light emitting diode located behind the window and coupled across the phase and neutral contacts of the receptacle provides a positive indication that the receptacle is connected to a live circuit.
The above and other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.